DIVISIÓN: 4100
by TatiiSwan
Summary: División acabo con toda mi familia. Yo solo era un juguete en sus manos, pero ellos cometieron el error de menospreciarme. Yo soy lo que dicen una "controladora" Con solo una mirada te puedo hacer creer en la peor de las mentiras. Tengan miedo División…voy por ustedes.
1. Introduccion

**Los personajes no me pertences. Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

** Esta es solo otra idea de mi tonta cabeza.**

* * *

DIVISIÓN: 4100

Miraba con algo de nostalgia la lluvia a través de la ventana. Parecía que la lluvia presagiaba algo.

Yo vivía en una ratonera, un lugar bastante pequeño y sucio, pero tenia lo que necesitaba.

Tenia muchas ventajas vivir en un lugar como este, con cientos de personas que vivían aquí les era mas difícil a los rastreadores encontrarme. Llevaba 8 años viviendo sola, mudándome de un lado para otro, para que así les sea más difícil localizarme.

Mi vida nunca fue fácil, pero fue gracias a mi padre, con quien crecí hasta los 7 años, antes de que División lo asesinara, que aprendí varios trucos de escondite. Todo eso era necesario, pero yo nunca lo pude comprender hasta que vi como lo asesinaban ante mis ojos.

-División – escupí el nombre con asco.

Todo empezó en 1945, cuando los nazis buscaban nuevas formas de armas, que nos descubrieron. Normalmente pasábamos inadvertidos por la gente, para ellos éramos solo gente normal, pero no era así. Somos especiales.

Los nazis buscaron a gente con habilidades psicológicas especiales y nos encerraron, hicieron muchos experimentos, pero todos resultaban igual: muertos. La guerra terminó pero los experimentos continuaron. Aunque todos con el mismo final.

La gente empezó a sospechar de las muertes así que decidieron ocultarlo. Llamados Divisiones, su finalidad era convertirnos en armas mortales para su nación.

Nos separan, evalúan y clasifican. Yo soy lo que dicen: controladora. Con tan solo una mirada puedo hacerte creer en la más absurda mentira. Mi nombre es Isabella "Bella" Swan.

Y mi misión en la vida es terminar con División.

* * *

**Hola!**

**No me maten por no subir un cap de "mi mundo es el baile" o "mi propio cuento de hadas"-**

**Comprendan! Tengo un feo bloqueo mental! Asi que NO! No voy a dejar ****"mi propio cuento de hadas", aparte solo queda 1 capitulo. ASI ES! Solo son 3 capitulos**

******Que? Yo dije que eran 18 paginas de word y esas se acaban con el 3er cap.**

******Esta es como una adaptacion a PUSH o HEROES no tengo como se llama oficialmente la pelicula.**

******Si es una peli con Dakota Fanning y con el de Capitan America BABAAAAAA... *w***

******Entonces subi un pequeño adelanto pero USTEDES deciden si la siguo.**

******OJOOOO! Si empiezo con esta historia entonces tendre que pausar ****"mi mundo es el baile"** hasta que termine "DIVISIÓN: 4100" 

******Porfaaaaa en el review que dejen denme su opinio , si quieren que empieze esta entonces tendre que pausar la otra...**

******DENME SUS RESPUESTAS EN SU REVIEW!**

******Les dos 2 dias como maximo para que alguna persona diga algo porfaaaa No soy adivina para saber asi que diganme.!**

******Adios lectoras fantasmas **

******Y las leo en los review...**

******DEJEN REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Sthepanie Meyer. **

**Esta es solo una de las ideas de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

Miraba con algo de nostalgia la lluvia a través de la ventana. Parecía que la lluvia presagiaba algo.

Yo vivía en una ratonera, un lugar bastante pequeño y sucio, pero tenia lo que necesitaba.

Mi pequeño remanso de tranquilidad y paz, donde nadie podía encontrarme, estaba en la magnifica ciudad de New York. Me instalé aquí hace 3 años, en el barrio mas bajo que pude encontrar. Pero vine aquí por el glamour, como la mayoría de la gente, sino por la cantidad de personas que viven aquí.

Con cientos de personas que vivían aquí les era más difícil a los Rastreadores encontrarme. Llevaba 8 años viviendo sola, mudándome de un lado para otro, para que así les sea más difícil localizarme.

Mi vida nunca fue fácil, pero fue gracias a mi padre, con quien crecí hasta los 7 años, antes de que División lo asesinara, que aprendí varios trucos de escondite. Todo eso era necesario, pero yo nunca lo pude comprender hasta que vi como lo asesinaban ante mis ojos.

-División – escupí el nombre con asco.

Todo empezó en 1945, cuando los nazis buscaban nuevas formas de armas, que nos descubrieron. Normalmente pasábamos inadvertidos por la gente, para ellos éramos solo gente normal, pero no era así. Somos especiales.

Los nazis buscaron a gente con habilidades psicológicas especiales y al encontrarnos nos encerraron, hicieron muchos experimentos, pero todos salíamos igual: muertos.

La guerra terminó pero los experimentos continuaron. Aunque todos con el mismo final.

La gente empezó a sospechar de las muertes así que decidieron ocultarlo. Llamados Divisiones, su finalidad era convertirnos en armas mortales para su nación.

Nos separan, evalúan y clasifican. Yo soy lo que dicen: controladora. Con tan solo una mirada puedo hacerte creer en la más absurda mentira. Mi nombre es Isabella "Bella" Swan.

Y mi misión en la vida es terminar con División.

Como había dicho antes, desde que nací estábamos solo mi padre y yo. Mi madre nos había muerto en mi parto. Mis recuerdos que tengo de él siempre involucraban escapadas y huidas. Sé que mi padre me amaba porque cada vez que tenía la oportunidad me lo repetía una y otra vez, yo nunca lo culpe por la vida que tuve.

Mi infancia fue un infierno. Era demasiado pequeña para entender porque esos "hombres malos" nos perseguían siempre. No fue hasta ese día que lo descubrí.

Yo tenía 7 años, y con mi padre nos estábamos escondiendo en un motel en Connecticut. Habíamos estado perseguidos por esos hombre por varios días. Estaba cansada y tenía hambre, pero no le decía nada a mi padre. Siempre fue una niña comprensiva y protectora, mi padre estaba demasiado alterado por las persecuciones para preocuparme por mi misma.

Entramos a un cuarto y el me dio un maletín, me dijo que lo abriera cuando estuviera muy lejos, que me amaba mas que a nada en este mundo y que lo comprendería todo cuando sea mayor. Tenia la horrible sensación de que pasaría algo malo, sentía escalofríos.

Él me miro a los ojos. Me dijo que me escondiera, que no hiciera ruido y que no los dejara atraparme. Yo solo pude asentir. Me escondí debajo de la cama.

Se escucho estruendos en el pasillo y de pronto la puerta se partió en dos, entraron dos hombres. Me causaban escalofríos, uno era tan alto como mi padre con la piel blanca como porcelana y el pelo negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía unos ojos azules que miraban a mi padre con frialdad. El otro era rubio de pelo corto y ojos grises, pero este se quedo atrás, como vigilando.

Hasta ahora no puedo sacar sus rostros de mi cabeza como un terrible recordatorio de ese día.

Entonces mi padre empezó a gritar de la nada, sin que nadie lo estuviera tocando. Era un grito desgarrador como si le estuvieran aplastando el corazón. Me causaba tanto miedo ver a mi padre sufrir que quise salir a rescatarlo, a decirle que pasara el dolor pero no podía. Intente gritar y decirle que se detuvieran pero el ruido no me salía. Simplemente no podía.

Derrepente dejo de gritar de pronto. Y mi padre cayó desplomado al piso con una mirada perdida hacia mí. Lo supe. Mi padre estaba muerto.

Entonces el hombre habló.

-Que perdida de tiempo - hablo el de ojos azules, supuse que el era el jefe entre los dos. -Sácalo de aquí. Ya no nos sirve. Yo buscare a la niña.-dijo con una voz fuerte y áspera.

Se escucharon pasos y fueron hacia mi padre y se lo llevaron. De pronto se escucho otra vez esa espantosa voz.

-Sal niñita. Tengo dulces - dijo finalizando con una risa cruel.

Ahora sentía que me podía mover y gritar pero ya no era el control de los ojos de mi padre, que evitaba que me moviera. Sino el miedo. Estaba paralizada del miedo debajo de esa cama.

Una parte de mi se negaba a creer que el ser que me cuido y me amo los primeros siete años de vida haya muerto, esperaba que mi padre saliera de un salto y riendo me alzara diciendo que era una broma. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

El me agarro de los tobillos y me arrastro fuera de debajo de la cama. Me sonrió y me miro a los ojos como antes lo había hecho mi padre.

-Ahora, pequeña, te vas a quedar tranquila y callada ¿verdad?-otra vez solo pude asentir.

Me cargó y salió hacia la puerta del motel. La recepcionista nos saludo y nos deseo un "buen día" sin sospechar que esos hombres habían matado a mi padre y ahora me estaban secuestrando.

Después de eso llegamos a una sede donde me mantuvieron drogada por lo que pudieron ser días. Me quitaban las drogas por 1 semana para hacerme análisis y luego me drogaban tanto que no era capaz de levantar un vaso de agua. Me alimentaban por tubos.

Pero siempre me enorgullecí de decir que en todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, a pesar de ser una niña de 7 años, jamás solté ni siquiera una lágrima, nunca mostré ninguna debilidad antes ellos. Con el tiempo, mi sistema aprendió a hacerse más fuerte que las drogas. Cada vez las drogas que me enviaban me mantenían inconsciente por días, por culpa de la fuerza. Pero también me hize mas fuerte que eso.

Habían pasado años y los recuerdos de mi padre me atormentaban. Yo seguía sin saber porque estaba ahí, porque habían matado a mi padre o que es lo que me hacia tan importante para mantenerme cautiva todos estos años. Jamás me habían tocado, ni gritado, solo me mantenían ahí; como quien espera algo. Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba.

Solo sabía que yo era la única que había sobrevivido de estar ahí. Los demás simplemente morían por la fuerza de las drogas o un día se los llevaban y jamás volvían.

Estaba sola.

Con los años no solo me hize fuerte de los medicamentos sino también psicológicamente. Solía hacerme amiga mi compañero de al lado. Siempre que el o ella lloraban yo los calmaba, contándole historias o anécdotas de los pocos años que pase con mi padre. Los momentos felices. Pero ellos se iban y yo me quedaba sola otra vez.

Pero apareció él.

_Edward._

Boté una lágrima en la oscuridad al recordarlo.

Edward era un telekinetico. Él fue mi luz en toda esa oscuridad. Era mi mejor amigo. Nos consolábamos mutuamente cada vez que alguno sufría.

Cuando el llego yo tenia puesta mi coraza. Pero el supo romperla.

Teníamos planes que sabíamos que nunca se cumplirían, pero igual soñábamos. Él era lo suficientemente optimista por los dos. Era mi alma gemela.

Había estado escapando desde los 13 años. Era huérfano. Yo en ese tiempo tenía 11 y él 13 años. Pero era lo suficientemente madura mental. Cada uno conocía todo del otro.

AL principio no creía en él. Me negaba a encariñarme con alguien que me sería arrebatado después. Pero el era terco y siguió insistiendo. Me contaba chistes para hacerme reír y muchas veces lo conseguía.

El también fue el que me explico que era este lugar. Se hacía llamar División, el jefe era Aro y su compañero Cayo. Los mismos que habían matado a mi padre.

División era una sede donde cazaban a los "talentos" y los clasificaban. Me conto que habían sanadores, desangradores, bloqueadores, rastreadores, cambiadores, videntes, borradores, telekineticos, los controladores y la lista seguía. El era un telekinetico, podía mover cosas con su mente; pero estaba muy débil y solo podía mover cosas pequeñas.

Nos tenían aquí para hacer experimentos, nos drogaban para fortalecer nuestro sistema pero la mayoría moría. A los que sobrevivían los llevaban a un laboratorio donde le inyectaban una droga mucha más poderosa. Pero la droga los mataba. Nadie nunca había sobrevivido.

El fue quien me dijo que a mi padre lo habían asesinado por ser el más poderosos controlador que existía; pero se negaba a hacerse experimentos. Yo era su hija.

Recién ahí comprendí porque el día que mataron a mi padre él me había mirado a los ojos y yo había caído en su control por eso no podía moverme ni gritar. O cuando Aro me vio a los ojos yo caí otra vez. Aro también era controlador.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Edward me hizo practicar con el mi poder. Cosas simples como: tócate la nariz o levántate y tócate el cabello. Con el tiempo aprendí a controlar sin usar palabras, atravez de reflejos. Era muy útil pero jamás lo había utilizado con otro que no sea Edward. El siempre insistía en que me iba a ser muy útil y me incitaba a practicar una y otra vez.

Un día moví las camas para quedar justos. Había fortalecido lo suficiente como para corre y moverme pero nadie se tenia que enterar de eso.

Yo tenía que parecer débil y tierna frente a ellos.

Sentí una paz que no había sentido desde que mataron a mi padre. Con nuestras manos unidas sentí una emoción tan fuerte, pero yo era demasiado chica para saber que eso era amor

Y en ese instante él dijo las palabras que yo estaba pensando "Te quiero, Bella".

Nunca había sido testigo del amor ya que mi madre no estaba con mi padre cuando yo naci. Pero yo sentía amor hacia él, un amor que era inocente y puro.

El mejor de los amores- dicen.

Y me lo arrebataron.

Sabía que pasaría algún día pero cada vez que pensaba en eso me entraban ganas de echarme a llorar. Yo no podía llorar. Llorar es debilidad. Y jamás mostraría debilidad frente a ellos.

Él de alguna manera sabía que se lo llevarían ese día.

-Bella, sabias que este día llegaría- me había dicho con voz impasible.

-No. No lo digas. No dices más que tonterías.- no iba a dejar que se lo llevasen- No dejare que te apartes de mi lado.

-Bella, yo huiré. Lo prometo. – estaba delirando pero había una gota de determinación en su voz – Y cuando tenga un lugar para estar a salvo, volveré por ti. Lo juro.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Encontraré un lugar para estar juntos. Iremos a un parque y miraremos el cielo.

Solo sonreí con nostalgia, sabiendo que eso no se cumpliría.

Después de eso se lo llevaron. Se lo llevaron mientras dormíamos.

Recuerdo que desperté y no sentí los ronquidos de Edward. Voltee la cabeza hacia su cama. Esta estaba con las sabanas bien tendidas y los aparatos que lo monitoreaban ya no estaban.

Empeze a gritar y por primera vez desde que estuve ahí lloré.

Lloré por horas pero nadie vino a verme. Después tome la decisión más importante en mi vida. Iba a escapar.

Iba a irme de ese lugar.

Iba a huir, a ver el cielo. Encontrar un bonito parque y a recordar a Edward. Por Edward iba a escapar, porque el me lo prometió y a pesar de que el estuviera muerte siempre estaría en mi corazón.

Después de terminar unos guardias llegaron a hacerme la revisión semanal. Yo me había fortalecido increíblemente, pero no se los iba a decir.

A sus ojos yo tenía que parecer débil, incapaz de mantenerme en pie.

Pero en vez de llevarme hacia la puerta. Me llevaron a la puerta de al lado. Me sentaron y acercaron una aguja de color negro y metálica.

Algo en mi mente empezó a gritar _¡YA! Es ahora o nunca, Bella_.

Yo sabía que los guardias no estaban enterados de que yo conocía mis poderes. Mire al hombre frente a mi a los ojos y en mi mente dije.

-Mata a todos los hombres que hay en esta sala.

Por supuesto, solo había hombres en esa sala. El asintió y empezó a gritar, causando que todos se retorcieran.

_Genial_ - había pensado.

Ese hombre era un desangrador. Su poder consistía en lanzar un grito tan potente y agudo que te destruía y desangraba por dentro. Te explotaba por dentro, empezando con tu corazón.

Por supuesto no pensé que era tan genial cuando me afecto a mí.

En medio de los gritos de todos los atacados logre parame y salir.

Sin siquiera pensarlo agarre la inyección con la que me iban a inyectar, la guardé en el bolsillo de mi rara bata y corrí.

El grito también había roto todos los vidrios, así que no había la necesidad de abrirlas ya que estaban todas rotas.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Escuche como sonaban las campanas de emergencia que indicaban que alguien había escapado. Yo había escapado.

Cuando llegue a la ultima puerta y salí, después de 4 años de estar encerrada por fin volví a respirar el aire libre.

La sede se encontraba en medio de una isla.

Salte al agua sin más. Escuche muchas pisadas y solo pensaba.

_Que no me encuentren, que no me encuentren…_

Luego perdí la conciencia.

Desperté en un muelle, al lado de un señor que me sonreía.

El no hablo. Me dio la inyección que había robado.

-Felicidades, lograste escapar. Ten, guárdalo con tu vida. – me entrego la inyección y me palmeo la cabezo. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar aun sonriendo.

Salí caminando y busque a cualquier persona.

-Disculpe señorita – una chica como de 21 me vio y me sonrió. Perfecta, parecía alguien fácil de controlar.

-Hola, nena.

-Hola, tía. Soy Bella. ¿Dónde estabas? Dijiste que me ibas a esperar recuerdas – la chica se vio confundida y la vi a los ojos. – ¿Lo recuerdas tía? Soy tu sobrina a quien vas a cuidar.

Ella despertó de su aturdimiento y me sonrió deslumbrantemente.

-Ah si, pequeña Bella. Lo siento me retrase. Ven vamos a cambiarte de ropa e ir al apartamento.

Así me pase engañando a personas por años hasta que aprendí el arte de la vida: La estafa.

Estafaba a los estafadores. Y así conseguía dinero para residencias en los lugares bajos y pobres para que no me rastreen.

Ellos me seguían buscando. Primero enviando de uno a uno, pero yo les hacia creer que eran campesinos y los hacia olvidar todo sobre División.

Era divertido crear nuevas vidas para ellos.

Luego los mandaban en grupos, pero yo para ese entonces era capaz de dominar a 20 a la vez así que no era problema. Me escondía y así estaba bien para mí.

Cumplí nuestra promesa.

Un día fui hacia Central Park, el parque más bonito de New York. Me recosté en el pasto y mire al cielo, recordando a Edward.

Ahora ese se me hacia costumbre.

Cada semana por la tarde iba hacia el parque, me sentaba y recordaba.

Llegue a la conclusión de que tenia una hambre y un vacio en el pecho que se hacia mas grande con cada día. Y ya no se iba simplemente llegando al parque a recordarlo.

Yo había sufrido por su perdida y quería que todos lo de Divsion sufrieran como yo.

Lo juro.

Me quitaron las personas mas preciadas para mí.

A mi padre y a Edward.

Sufrirían mi ira.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Y a pedido del publico CHAN CHAN CHANNNN...! Empiezo con esta historia! Voy a pausar la otra :8**

**Pero solo sera temporal.. No preocuparse *w***

**NOOOOO! Antes de que se lo pregunten NO! Edward NO esta muerto. **

**Y si! ¿Si que? Pues nada. ñ.ñ**

**lalalalalalalalalalala.! aAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.. Ya conocieron a los personajes. No es Edward un amor? 3**

**Hasta pronto mis lectoras fantasmas!**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Porfi? *ojitos de Alice***


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Sthepanie Meyer. **

**Esta es solo una de las ideas de mi loca cabeza.**

.

* * *

.

Mi día empezó normal. Me levanté temprano, me duché, me cepille mis dientes y fui a buscar algo que comer. Camine hacia mi mini-refrigerador donde guardaba lo esencial. Y lo abrí.

¡Joder! Ayer había olvidado comprar el desayuno para hoy. Vivía sola, así que nadie me lo podía recordar.

Así que había cambio de planes…

Agarre mi chaqueta de cuero del perchero y salí en busca de algo que desayunar.

Ví como los hombres se me quedaban mirando por mi andar despreocupado y femenino. Yo era mas o menos linda, aunque la apariencia a mí no me importaba. Media 1.65 m, el cabello marrón hasta la mitad de mi espalda que caía en ondas, curvas en donde tenia que tenerlas, labios rojos y unos hipnotizanes ojos grises.

Lo de los ojos me era muy útil como controladora, ya que para poder controlarlos tenían que verme a los ojos.

Normalmente los ojos de todos los controladores tenían que ser llamativos e hipnóticos; eso era regla.

Aunque no conocía a muchos especiales, ya que no me gustaba juntarme con ellos, sabia que los controladores debían ser así.

Recuerdo que Aro tenia unos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, pero muy llamativos, si lo veías a los ojos te sentías incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado.

O mi padre. Yo había heredado de mi padre el poder de controlar mentes y por ende también sus ojos.

Los ojos de mi padre eran grises igual que los míos.

No tenia dinero así que controle a una señora para que me lo pagara. No me gustaba robar, así que pedía a alguien su dinero. Al menos así el vendedor no perdía.

Agarré la comida y me fui a mi casa para comer.

Yo no era sociable con la gente. Después de la muerte de Edward yo no podía hablar con nadie: me ponía de malas.

Antes de darme cuenta ya eran las 6 de la tarde, así que me puse un jean flojo, mis converse y un polo holgado. Me amarré el cabello muy sujeto, busqué mis llaves y fui a buscar a mi bebé.

Mi bebé, mi moto era lo único mío que me permitía llevar. Cuando me mudaba quemaba todas mis cosas para que así los rastreadores no me encontraran.

Pueden maltratarme pero si tocas mi motocicleta BMW s1000rr, date por muerto. A parte de ser muy útil, me servía para ganar dinero. Ilegalmente claro.

Cuando fui niña controlaba a personas para que me dieran dinero pero encontré una manera mas excitante de ganar dinero sin robar.

Las carreras de motociclismo ilegales.

Ganaba dinero y no robaba a nadie, y como bono extra la experiencia era fascinante.

Salí con mi moto hacia una pampa alejada de la civilización y de la ley, claro. Encontré a los mismos chicos de siempre.

-Hey Oso – dije llamando la atención de un chico enorme. Era de 1. 80m mas o menos, ojos negros y cabello negro rizado. El era Emmet 'oso', organizador de las carreras ilegales de esa parte de New York.

También el era especial, era un cambiador, podía cambiar la apariencia de alguien o de algún objeto.

Muy útil.

Pero él era el único especial que conocía, yo evitaba relacionarme con gente así. Él era de mi total confianza, mi casi-mejor amigo.

-Hey Bella. ¿Vienes a ganar mas dinero? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Me gustaba ese chico, era la única persona que no se intimidaba conmigo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca se tiene demasiado. A parte de que ya lo gaste todo.

-Wao. Y en menos de un mes, eso es un nuevo récord. ¿En que te lo gastaste?

-Mi bebé necesitaba reparación – dije palmeando a mi moto.

-Amas a esa moto.

-Claro, después de todo con esta moto te pateo el trasero en las competencias. – dije golpeándolo juguetonamente en el brazo.

-No creo que ganes esta vez – dijo burlón.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso has practicado? Admítelo, una chica te gana. – dije saliendo de mi moto y poniendo mi casco bajo mis brazos.

-No lo digo por mi, sino por el nuevo.

-¿El nuevo? No sabia que había entrado alguien nuevo. ¿Quién lo recomendó? – normalmente solo conocías estas carreras si alguien de adentro te lo decía, excepto yo. Yo soborne a alguien.

-Eso es lo curioso de él apareció de la nada, pero se que no va a delatarnos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – me acerque a el lo suficiente para susurrarle - ¿Sabes si el nuevo es 'especial'?

-Aun no. Lo estamos vigilando. Si hace algo sospechoso lo acorralaremos. – dijo muy seguro de sus palabras. Yo aun así no confiaría.

-¿Ya lo vistes correr? ¿Crees que puede ganarme? – dije cambiando del tema. No me gustaba hablar de División.

-Pfff. Deberías verlo, chica. Él es prácticamente una bala – dijo moviendo las cejas inquisitivamente –Y, chica, tiene un cuerpazo.

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas por la forma como lo dije.

-No sabia que te habías pasado al otro bando, Emm – dije aun riéndome.

Él solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo lo decía por ti. Tu eres la única chica entre todos estos hombres y jamás te has fijado en alguno.

-Emm, sabes que los chicos no son mi prioridad.

-Lo sé, tu prioridad es mantenerte oculta. Me lo repites siempre. Pero Bella, yo te quiero como a mi hermana y que División te persiga no significa que no puedas ser feliz.

Odiaba hablar de cualquier cosa que tenga con División y yo escuchaba eso de "debes ser feliz Bella" casi todas las veces que me encontraba con Emmet.

-Emmet… - murmure mirándolo con una mueca.

-Ya sé. Lo siento. Mejor vamos a ver al chico del cuerpazo, Bella – dijo tratando de hacerme reír.

Funciono. Me reí a carcajadas y el también. Siempre me la pasaba bien cuando estaba con él. Como el dijo, era como mi hermano mayor.

-Vamos hermano oso – dije subiéndome a su espalda, causando que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-Te encanta hacer eso – me acuso bromeándome.

-Estoy muy cansada para caminar – dije haciendo un puchero que el no vio.

- Tu no haces nada Bella. Bien, sujétate bien monita – dijo corriendo hacia los demás chicos.

Cuando estos nos vieron, los mire a lo ojos y ellos apartaron la mirada intimidados.

-Hey Emmet – dijeron a coro ignorándome. No me molestaba, después de todo me gustaba que me tuvieran miedo. Así nadie se metería conmigo.

-¿Dónde esta el chico nuevo? Quiero mostrarle a la competidora que lo va a vencer – yo lo abrasé por el cumplido, aun trepada a su espalda.

-Aquí estoy – dijo apareciéndose de detrás de su moto - ¿Quién es a la que venceré?

-Sigue soñando, niño bonito. Te pateare el trasero como a los otros.

Y entonces lo miré. Dos palabras: Dios Griego. Era simplemente perfecto. Vestido con en polo ajustado donde se translucía sus abdominales y sus músculos en los brazos, unos ojos verdes penetrantes y unos labios completamente besables. Su cabello cobrizo estaba revuelto, lo que lo hacia ver aun mas sexy.

Lo que mas me llamo la atención de el fueron sus ojos. No, no sus ojos. Los ojos de Edward. Este chico tenia el mismo tono que él. Solo que cuando yo veía a los ojos a Edward, veía tranquilidad, diversion y sabiduría. En estos ojos solo veía soledad y una profunda perdida. Como si alguien hubiese acbado de morir. Lo sabia porque así se ven mis ojos. Lastimados por la muerte de Edward.

¡Exacto! Edward esta muerto. Y este es solo un chico que tiene los ojos iguales, nada mas. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para terminar con esos pensamientos.

Él enarco una ceja por mi posición con Emmet, yo aun seguía en su espalda. Me sonrojé y bajé.

-Empecemos la maldita carrera de una vez – masculle por lo bajo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la dama. A sus ordenes su alteza. – dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

Le enseñé el dedo y el rió.

Miró a Emmet.

-Pensé que era una dama. – dijo burlonamente aun riéndose.

Emmet solo se rió.

-No la provoques. Puede dar mucho miedo cuando se lo propone.

Yo le mande una mirada asesina que causo que se estremeciera un poco.

-Muy bien chicos y chica. No tenemos todo el día, empecemos la jodida carrera. Esta vez será interesante – dijo Emmet mirándonos al nuevo y a mí.

Me monte en mi moto y fui hacia la línea de partida.

-Bien ya saben las reglas. No vale empujones ni golpes, ni cualquier tipo de agresión. EL ganador se llevara 2 mil dólares en efectivo. Punto. – dijo Emmet con su voz fuerte.

Y empezó la maldita carrera. Como siempre di la velocidad adecuada y rápida.

Tome la delantera en poco tiempo hasta que vi al maldito chico nuevo a mi lado. El sonrió atravez de su casco y se adelanto. ¡Se adelanto!

Me las iba a pagar.

Aceleré a la velocidad y así empezamos nuestro juego. Cuando uno se adelantaba el otro trataba de acelerarle mas.

Pero yo tenia una ventaja. Conocía mas el lugar así que en la ultima curva yo sabia a que velocidad darle y él no.

Él tontamente le bajo la velocidad mientras que yo le subí y pasé limpiamente por la curva sin esfuerzo.

¡Ja!

¡Toma esa Emmet!

Gané.

Baje de mi amada moto y le saqué la lengua infantilmente a Emm mientras este aun seguía en shock.

-Mierda chico. También te pateo el trasero. Eres increíble, Bells.

Los demás competidores se bajaron de sus motocicletas y me aplaudieron por mi limpia vencida.

-Les dije que le iba a ganar.

El chico bajó de su moto y me mandó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

_Esa sonrisa…_

Miles de recuerdos pasaron como flashes por mi mente. A Edward sonriéndome de la misma manera cuando teníamos 11 años y el se sentía feliz.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza ¿Por qué este chico me recuerda tanto a él? ¿Qué tiene él?

-Bien ganaste limpiamente – mirándome curioso por mi aturdimiento.

-Te dije que te patearía el trasero – dije con una sonrisa débil. Los recuerdos estaban muy vividos en mi mente.

Emmet se me acerco y me tomo del rostro.

-¿Bella, te sientes bien? – era la viva imagen de la preocupación aunque el chico nuevo estaba igual de preocupado.

-Si, hermano oso. Solo un poco cansada. – dije débilmente.

Demonios, hasta su cara de preocupado se me hacia conocida. Necesitaba respuestas. Me solté del agarre de Emm. Y fui hacia él.

Lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú? – mire a sus ojos verdes.

El parpadeó sorprendido.

-Esos ojos – susurro viéndome directamente.

-Respóndeme – seguí mirándolo. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Pero parecía que estaba tan aturdido que no me escuchaba.

-Bella – me dijo con voz aterciopelada y sedosa.

Yo retrocedí un par de pasos.

Vi su cara, el parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento y me miraba como si fuera una diosa, con amor y adoración. Avanzo hasta mi y yo retrocedí otro paso.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?– no recordaba que alguien había dicho mi nombre. Ni mucho menos Emmet.

-Bella, soy Edward.

-Edward – susurre para mi misma. Todo me parecía tan irreal. Estaba frente a alguien a quien creí muerto por 8 años,

Recuerdo que unos brazos firmes me sostenían mientras yo me desplomaba.

Y todo se volvía oscuridad.

.

* * *

**BAM!**

**Apareció Edward! ¿Que le dira? ¿Como es que esta vivo? ¿Como reaccionara Bella? **

**Vean el prox cap.. Ya saben mientras mas reviews mas rapido lo subo (ahora uso chantaje ya que la suplicas no funcionan)**

**Les gusto? Diganme!**

**Bueno las leo en el prox cap'!**

**Son las 12:59 de las noche asi que tecnicamente lo subi el 20 de febrero! :33**

**Bueno Adios mis lectoras fantasmas.**

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**Porfii? *ojitos de Alice***

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **

**Esta es solo una de las ideas de mi loca cabeza.**

.

* * *

.

Recuerdo que en mi estadía en División conocí a una pequeña, llamada Daniela o "Dani". Ella era la niñita mas madura que conocí, tenia 5 años y yo unos 10 años. Su talento era ser sanadora, las sanadoras eran capaces de curarte cualquier cosa, desde una simple gripe hasta el cáncer.

Ella decía que la mejor forma de ahuyentar a los demonios de tu vida es en el sueño, ella dormía como un escape de la realidad, yo también lo hacia.

Cuando Edward murió todo fue diferente, ya no podía escapar de la realidad, sentía su presencia en mi vida, y en mis sueños. En la semana que había escapado de División no dormí en tres días, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro lleno de felicidad y sus ojos de ese color verdoso.

Creí que caer en la inconsciencia seria diferente, que al caer en un estado de oscuridad eso vería, oscuridad. Me equivoqué. Mis demonios habían regresado.

No tenía pesadillas desde la semana de la muerte de Edward. Me había resignado a que la venganza seria la mejor forma de aliviar mi culpa, y me regocijaba al saber que con cada noche que pasaba, la venganza estaba mas cerca.

Mis pesadillas eran sueños hermosos, soñaba que División sufría y eso me hacia feliz. Soñaba que yo torturaba a Aro y él me pedía piedad, yo no se la daba.

Pero ahora, en el estado de inconsciencia como me encontraba, solo veía el rostro de Edward, y verlo de nuevo me causaba dolor y felicidad.

Edward estaba vivo. Eso era magnifico pero lamentablemente no era cierto.

Ahora me despertaría y estaría echada mirando al techo de mi casa, sola. Esa realidad me causaba un gran dolor, porque por un minuto había creído que el verdaderamente estaba ahí, mas sexy que nunca.

_Tal vez fuera cierto y Edward en verdad está vivo.-_ese pensamiento solo me causó dolor. Si el en realidad estaba vivo ¿Por qué no me buscó? Él prometió que me encontraría y en vez de eso me tuve que valer en la calle sola por 8 años.

Traición.

No encontraba otra palabra. Él habría traicionado una promesa, él me había dejado sola y yo no sabía si podría perdonarlo por eso.

_Claro que lo perdonarás, tú lo amas-_dijo una voz es mi cabeza. ¿Amor? Yo lo quería, sin duda, pero ¿amarlo? No lo sabia, pero algo en mi interior decía que pronto lo averiguaría.

Me puse a pensar, en el remoto caso de que fuera verdad lo del día anterior, ¿lo perdonaría? Claro que lo perdonaría, después de todo pase los últimos ocho años de mi vida deseando de que el estuviera vivo. Si él esta vivo, lo último que haría sería alejarme de él, no soportaría la idea de permanecer lejos de un puerto seguro, lejos de la única persona que me dio mi propio cielo en el infierno que es División.

Lo perdonaría pero antes tenia que conocer la historia, porque lamentablemente, me cause dolor o no, sí lo dejaría si el se hubiera ido sin mí, porque no me quería a su lado.

No lo perdonaría porque simplemente no quiso venir a buscarme, ya que no soportaría la misma decepción dos veces.

Abrí los ojos, cegándome con la luz del sol, cerré los ojos y gemí dándome la vuelta en el suave colchón.

Espera, ¿suave colchón? Mi colchón no era suave, de hecho era tan duro que parecía un pedazo de madera. Este no era mi colchón y este no podía ser mi casa.

En mi casa, mi cama estaba orientada específicamente para que cuando me levantara no me diera la luz en mis ojos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y cuando mis ojos al fin se acostumbraron a la luz del sol me senté en la cama y vi a mi alrededor.

Estaba en un cuarto hermoso, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, había un estante lleno de música y libros, una mini sala con una tv modesta y unos cuantos muebles, una pequeña cocina y un mini refrigerador -parecido al mío- en una esquina, la cama estaba ubicada en un rincón y había una puerta de baño cerrada, lo que significaba que alguien estaba dentro.

Esta casa era muy parecida a la mía, solo que la mía se veía mas sucia y vacía, esto estaba endemoniadamente limpio, yo no me preocupaba mucho por eso ya que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi moto o en la casa de Emmet.

Mi estomago gruñía por la falta de alimento así que me dirigí hacia la mini refrigeradora, si al que me había secuestrado no le importaba que yo me eche en su cama, no le importaría que me robe un poco de su comida, y si sí le importaba lo 'convencería' de que no.

Moría de hambre y mi estómago gruñía por la desesperación de comida.

Me sobé el estómago en un intento de parar de gruñir pero ¡Joder! Si que tenia hambre.

Tenia el hambre de un oso que recién despertaba de su hibernación.

Abrí la refri esperando que, como en mi casa, estuviera media vacía, entonces escuché el coro de _"Aleluya"_ al darme cuenta que estaba llena. Saque todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacerme un rico sándwich de pollo. Estaba por dar la primera mordida cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y me quedé con el sándwich a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

Edward salió del baño y me miro con una ceja alzada mirando el sándwich, me sentí como una niña atrapada en una travesura.

Sin embargo yo estaba aun aturdida tratando de procesar de que el estaba vivo y estaba junto a mi.

-Emm… deberías comer. Prometo responder todas tus preguntas luego – dijo con la cabeza gacha y con esa voz aterciopelada que tenia de niño, solo que ahora se había vuelto mas masculino e imposiblemente mas sexy.

Iba a protestar pero mi estomago se encargo de distraerme, agarré el sándwich de mi mano y me lo comí lo mas rápido posible, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Cuando terminé, alce la mirada para ver a Edward mirándome divertido, al darse cuenta de que lo miraba se puso serio con un toque de melancolía en sus ojos.

Lo miré esperando que él dijera algo, pero solo se limito a mirarme.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos, para poder hablar mejor? – dicho esto, nos sentamos en su cómoda cama. Demonios, me podría casar con esta cama, es tan suave.

Resistí el impulso de echarme y dar vueltas antes de volverme a dormir, teníamos que tener esta conversación.

No nos mirábamos, estábamos sentados al lado del otro mirando al piso.

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo? – pregunté en un susurro, recordando el dolor que me causo pensar que estaba muerto.

-Yo… Bella… - dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras – ¡Demonios! – dijo fuertemente haciéndome saltar, lo miré, tenia una expresión atormentada

Alargué la mano inconscientemente hasta acunar su mejilla con mi mano tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Bella, pensé que estabas muerta. – dijo con el dolor tiñendo su voz.

-¿Qué? – lo miré confundida – No, yo pensé que tú estabas muerto. Viví 8 años pensando que División te había asesinado

-Yo también viví 8 años pensando que División te había asesinado. – su voz era apenas un susurro – Tu escapaste – dijo con comprensión, como si recién lo entendiera y distinguí también un punto de orgullo en su voz.

-Sí, escapé el día que no te encontré a mi lado en la camilla.

-¿Cómo?

-Pfff.… fue de película, te lo aseguro. La escapada del siglo. Controle a un desangrador para matar a todos los de la sala y salí pitando hasta que caí a un lago, luego recuerdo despertar en un muelle en Panamá.

-Mataste a personas, ¿en serio?

-Ajá, ¿tu como escapaste? – necesitaba saber eso, necesitaba saber que el se fue sin mí porque no me encontró.

-Yo escapé con una chica, estaba en a misma habitación que yo, ella controlo a 5 hombres a la vez para matarse y empezó a correr, yo corrí mas rápido que ella y cuando yo salí las puertas ya se habían cerrado para ella.

-¿Porque no me buscaste? – pregunté con voz ahogada. Él me miró con expresión torturada.

-Te busqué, a todos los especiales nos dieron un boletín donde decía que te estaban buscando, una fuerte cantidad de dinero por tu cabeza – dijo con asco. Yo también sentía asco por División. –Te estuve buscando por 8 años, me estaba dando por vencido cuando llegué a New York, necesitaba dinero y las carreras ilegales son la mejor forma y te encontré.

-¿Me buscaste? – repetí con voz ahogada, me había prometido no llorar pero las lagrimas caían sin permiso por mis mejillas.

-Sí, te busqué, en todos los rincones posibles esperando a encontrarte y te encontré Bella, te prometí que lo haría. – dijo recordándome la promesa que hicimos de niños.

-Solo teníamos 11 años.

-No, Bella, para mi esa promesa lo fue todo. Ese niño que conociste en ese horrible lugar, ese niño que te sacaba siempre una sonrisa sigue aquí, solo que esta mas grande, soy el mismo, Bells y te sigo queriendo como hace 8 años atrás.

Me quede sorprendida por la confesión, tenia las palabras "Yo también te sigo queriendo" atrapadas en mi boca.

En lugar de eso lo abrasé, si este es un sueño no quería despertar.

Él me devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad que yo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-¿Quieres decir algo, Bells? – yo negué entre su hombro. –Bien.

-Solo… yo solo quiero quedarme un momento así.

Nos echamos en su cama con las manos entrelazadas. Disfrutando el momento. Ya nos gritaríamos y nos pelearíamos y nos reconciliarnos luego.

Ahora solo quería estar con él así. Escuchando solamente el sonido de nuestras respiraciones.

Un momento de paz en medio de un infierno.

Había recuperado a Edward pero aun así División me las iba a pagar.

.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero les queria agradecer, en serio las amo y les agradesco todo su amor. Yo empezé practicamente hablandole a la nada, y luego aparecieron ustedes! Mis motivaciones!  
**

**Ahora saber que hay personas reales leyendo lo que yo escribo y valorando mi trabajo es un sentimiento que no puedo describir,ver alguien que te aprecie es algo hermoso y les juro que abro mi bandeja de correo y veo "New Review" me pongo a bailar, cada review es apreciado, gracias por la aceptacon de mis fic. Mil gracias**

**Ahora en serio perdoneme, no me odien porque como mis clases empiezan el 3 de marzo y mi colegio es demasiado pesado. Tengo clases de Lunes a Sabado hasta las 6 de la tarde, practicamente voy a llegar a tirarme a la cama y a dormir pero les prometo que encontaré tiempo para escribir, porque amo escribir.**

**Antes que nada no se preocupen, como ya dije jamas dejaria un fic, si es que pienso dejar fanfiction (que no creo) entonces antes de dejarlo termininaria todos los fics que empezé. Entonces volviendo al tema del colegio, como mis clases son tan pesadas entonces sacare fuerzas de la nada y escribiré.**

**Eso si,cuando me den mis cursos entonces me programare y les avisare que dias son los dias de actualizacion ya que no podre actualizar todos los dias.**

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Aqui hay algun Gleek? No? Cualquier Gleek contactese! Amo Glee, por eso los jueves no habra dia de actualizacion, lo siento pero Glee es mi pasión pero igual me desvelare para escribirles si es necesario! Se os prometo.**

**FINCHEL & KLAINE & BRITANNA FOREVER...Aunque tambien amo a BRAM & QUINNTANA ¬¬'**

**Las adoro lectoras.**

**Mil gracias.**

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**Porfii? *puchero de Alice***


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **

**Esta es solo una de las ideas de mi loca cabeza.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Desde que salí de División siempre me sentí sola, era una niña de once años que no tenía nadie y que además, tenía que ocultarse. Si puedo decirlo yo misma, creo que me las arreglé bastante bien. Pude sobrevivir, pero siempre me sentí sola, no me permitía tener amigos ya que cualquiera podría traicionarme.

Durante 6 años estuve vacía.

Las cosas mejoraron cuando Emmet me encontró, al principio me cerré un poco pero luego se ganó un espacio en mi roto corazón; a Emmet lo conocí en las carreras ilegales, él es el administrador de toda esa mierda, él simplemente entro en mi vida, sin permiso ni nada, el solo lo hizo. Y heme aquí, dos años después y no puedo ver la vida sin Emmet, siempre se comportó como un hermano mayor aunque a veces era yo quien tenía que sacarlo de problemas.

Aun así el vacio en mi pecho nunca se fue, sí disminuyó, pero estaba ahí.

Por alguna extraña razón el vacio ahora se había ido definitivamente, me sentía completa.

Me estire en el suave colchón, sintiendo un peso sobre mi cintura, me voltee y me encontré con el pacifico rostro de Edward. Sonreí para mi misma.

Es increíble como una persona te puede cambiar completamente, estaba tan llena de felicidad que podría bailar y cantar.

Observé el rostro de Edward, se veía tan tranquilo, tenia una expresión de inocencia pero a la vez de alguien que ha pasado por muchas batallas y muertes, eso solo lo hacia mas hermoso.

La vida puede dar giros inesperados, ayer yo era una chica sin sentimientos que tenia un gran vacio en el pecho, mi rostro solo denotaba perdida, con un gran odio y sed de venganza hacia División y ahora tengo una sonrisa en el rostro tan grande que me duelen las mejillas, me siento feliz y completa. Él sentimiento es tan grande que no lograría abarcarlo con palabras.

Sentí como Edward se removía y se acurrucaba más contra mi pecho.

-Hey, levántate dormilón.-dije mientras pasaba mis manos por su sedoso cabello.

Él solo gruñó y se apretó más contra mí.

-No quiero, estoy muy cómodo así. – apretándome tanto que se me corto la respiración.

-Edward, me estas aplastando -dije con voz ahogada.

-Oh, lo siento. – dijo suavizando su abrazo, pero negándose a soltarme.

Bufé e intente liberarme de su abrazo.

-Edward, levántate.

-No – dijo como un niño pequeño.

-Bien – dije también cruzándome de brazos.

Si no puedes con él, ú que me acomodé entre se férreo abrazo

Estaba convenciéndome de quedarme en esta posición por siempre, me sentía muy segura y feliz. Completamente feliz.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi burbuja feliz.

-La puerta, Edward. – dije en un susurro.

-Pueden esperar – dijo con voz relajada.

Los golpes de volvieron mas frenéticos y una voz hablo.

-No tenemos su tiempo, abran o derribaré la jodida puerta. – una voz profunda y desconocida habló a través de la puerta.

Edward se levanto de pronto al escuchar la voz, me cargo y me escondió en el baño. Me tapo la boca y me miro a los ojos.

-Bella, no quiero que salgas, por favor. Los conozco, te quieren a ti. –dijo con la desesperación tiñendo su voz.

-No, no me esconderé mientras tú estas con esos tipejos. – me negaba a mantenerme a salvo y a él expuesto a algún peligro, lo acababa de encontrar hace menos de 48 horas. No lo podía perder, no de nuevo.

-Porfavor, estaré bien, solo quiero protegerte. – dijo mirándome fijamente. Podía ver la genuina preocupación en su voz y en sus ojos. Esa era una de las razones por lo cual no lo iba a dejar solo. –Una cosa mas, si algo pasa y no puedo protegerte, te prometo que iré por ti. Lo juro.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el recuerdo de esa antigua promesa

-No lo hiciste antes. –le reclame con voz ahogada.

-Nunca te deje de buscar, créeme. Cumplí esa promesa y ahora te hago la misma, no te dejare sola. Te quiero, Bells –dijo besándome la frente.

Esto era demasiado, no se meterían con mi Edward, lo tendría que proteger a él, luego volvería por el. Ya tenía un plan trazado en mi mente.

-Escúchame bien, Edward. Si yo salgo es porque quiero protegerte a ti, yo estaré bien. Me dejaras salir –dije usando mi poder. Odiaba usar el control mental con alguien cercano. Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas.

El solo asintió, aturdido por mi poder.

En ese momento derribaron la puerta, Edward rápidamente me escondió detrás de el. Rodé los ojos, se suponía que yo debería protegerlo.

Entraron 2 hombres, uno era alto y robusto, parecía un ropero. Sin embargo el otro era mas bajo, con una gorra que cubría su pelada, supongo, un traje sucio y unos ojos llenos de sentimientos contradictorios. Parecían expresar desesperación, diversion, ira y soberbia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –dijo con una voz fría como el hielo.

-La queremos a ella, dánosla y te recompensaremos. No queremos hacerte daño. –dijo el hombre bajito, mirándome fijamente, le devolví la mirada con ira.

Él era parte de División.

-Hola, Jenks. Tanto tiempo sin verte – dije mirando sus ojos. -¿sigues cazando personas para sobrevivir y engañándole a tu esposa sobre que tienes un trabajo en una gran oficina? Supongo que yo te creería, con todo el mugroso dinero que consigues cazando, es normal.

-Si, querida. Ha pasado tiempo –dijo con voz igual de fría que la mía - cazar es un trabajo muy tedioso, pero hoy se ha vuelto mucho mas interesante – dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mi , nuestros cuerpos pegados, con burla.

Edward gruñó y me escondió más detrás de él.

-Tu novio es un poco temperamental ¿no? –dijo el hombre alto, su voz esta cruda y muerta, como si estuviera aburrido. – Danos a la chica.

-Se la llevaran sobre mi cadáver. –dijo con voz ácida, Edward.

-Bueno, eso será fácil. John, hazte cargo de él. –dijo Jenks mirando a 'John'. Jenks nos mando una mirada de suficiencia y salió por la puerta.

Supongo que el tal John era tan fuerte que no se necesitaba de otro para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Así que si funcionaba, John hacia el trabajo sucio y Jenks se llevaba el crédito.

-Alto, John.-dije entrando e su mente,- ¿no quieres que te haga daño verdad? ¿Que diría tu esposa y tus hijos de esto?

-No tengo esposa ni hijos-dijo caminado hacia nosotros, mientras retrocedíamos lentamente de las manos.

Cometió el error de mirarme a los ojos, se quedó prendado con mis ojos y yo sonreí, lo había logrado. Solo hacia falta una mentira.

-¿Estas seguro? Ah ya veo, Jenks 'el controlador' te hizo que los olvidaras, no es de extrañarse, Jenks es un gran mentiroso. ¿No lo recuerdas? A tu pequeño hijo de 8 años, le encantaba que jugases con el a la pelota, tu pequeña niñita, una tierna estrellita de tan solo 2 años, y a tu amada esposa, la que amabas con locura. Lamentablemente ellos murieron hace 3 semanas. Cuando Jenks los mató. –dije sacándolo de su embrujo. Terminando la mentira.

John solo movió la cabeza repetidas veces, sus ojos brillaban de vacio y de furia, solo esperaba que esa furia no sea contra mí.

Él solo me brindo un seco asentimiento.

-Te dejare vivir esta vez, tengo cosas mas importantes que atender. –me dijo saliendo por el vacio de la puerta.

Mire a Edward, el me miraba embelesado.

-Tal vez, después de todo no necesitas mi protección –dijo agarrándome de la cintura, pegando su frente a la mía. Mirándome con un brillo de diversion, orgullo y fascinación.

-Siempre te necesitare, no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente. –dije escondiendo mi cara el su cuello.

Entonces, afuera, se escuchó el sonido de un disparo y un golpe seco de un peso muerto cayendo, por el balcón, sobre la acera.

Fui hacia el balcón y vi dos cadáveres, John había caído por el balcón, mientras que Jenks había recibido el disparo el la cabeza.

-Edward, yo… -dije insegura, no quería que se sometiera a riegos, pero no podía hacer esto sin él.

-¿Que pasa, Bells? – sonreí tenuemente por el apodo.

-¿Me ayudarías a acabar con División? - ¿Y si el no quería hacerlo? ¿Y si me odiaría solo por sugerir la escena? ¿Y si el no quería morir por mi? ¿Y si la idea le parecía estúpida?

No tuve tiempo para pensar en mas "¿y si...?" porque Edward me brindo mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías –dijo como si eso fuera una proposición de matrimonio. Él solo me abrazo mirando donde los policías habían llegado y estaban investigando las causas de muertes. Admiramos la escena agradablemente, como si estuviéramos en el cine, en ves de cómo si hubiéramos acabado de ver a dos personas morir.

Dos menos de División, faltaban muchos más.

Un pensamiento se cruzo por mi mente, necesitaríamos una vidente.

¿Dónde encontraríamos una?

.

* * *

**Hola! No me maten porfavor!**

**Se que practicamente no he actualizado en varios dias pero les juro que no fue mi culpa, el primer dia se me fue la luz, y los otros dias llegue a mi casa como a las 12 y yo a las 12 me quedo dormida, y luego estuve como loca con todo ese problema de el comienzo de clases. Hoy fue mi primer dia de clases y fue un ASCO! No se imaginan a mis profesores, son del mismisimo infierno, son malos u.u.**

**Por suerte a ultima hora me toco un profesor que no vino! Entonces ultilize mis 2 horas en escribir en mi block este capitulo.**

**Tambien escribi la mitad de "Mi propio cuento de hadas" ´pero llego a mi casa a la 8 y tengo que hacer mi tarea, asi que recien entro a las 10.**

**Pense en ustede y dije "Tati, tienes que subir ese cap HOY" Asi que ni bien entre a la compu me puse a transcribir lo mas rapido posible, asi que disculpen si hay mala ortografia, en serio estaba apurada,**

**Bueno ya que empezaron mis clases subrie un poco menos seguido, espero que lo entiendan pero si digo "Subo este tripanes(tripanes es un dia de la semana para viernes, esta en Hola soy German) entonces lo subire ese dia"**

**Bueno las veo pronto. **

**No olviden, las amo! Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les guste este cap, fue mi momento de inspiracion.**

**Ah por cierto pronto subire un TWO-SHOT, mantenganse informadas.**

**Adios mis lectoras fantasmas.**

**Las amo! .**

**Besos.**

* * *

**Para las que esten interesadas en ****"Mi propio cuento de hadas"** lo tratare de subir mañana o pasado mañana pero hasta ahi, en esos dos dias subire


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **

**Esta es solo una de las ideas de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

**.**

Me encontraba en la esquina de un cuarto perfectamente cuadrangular, en el centro había una mesa y 2 sillas frente a frente, una pequeña lámpara iluminaba lo suficiente toda la mesa como para verse cada uno.

Había un sobre amarillo depositado en la mesa.

-Por aquí. –dijo Aro entrando por la puerta, parecían no percatarse de mi presencia. Y así era, yo solo era una simple espectadora.

-Te lo dije hace 11 años, Aro. No quiero tener nada con División otra vez. –habló una rubia escultural, debía tener 23 o 25 años.

-Solo son negocios, mi querida Rosalie. Y yo te lo dije esa vez, el que te busquen de nuevo dependía de ti, fuiste muy descuidada al no esconderte tan bien.-ambos tomaron sus asientos, Aro cogió el sobre amarillo pero no lo abrió.

-Fue un accidente, no sabia que el era alguien buscado, no me gustan los problemas.

-Oh, estoy seguro, sin embargo te encontramos, estas aquí. Y en buena hora, no encuentro a alguien más talentosa como para hacer este trabajo.

Rosalie tan solo bufó.

-Habla, mientras mas rápido acabe esto, mas rápido volveré a mi vida.-se cruzo de piernas y tamborileo sus perfectas uñas en la mesa.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres. –dijo Aro acomodándose, la hora se los amigos había terminado y ahora entraban a los negocios-Como ya te habrán informado después de 11 años por fin se hubo pista de nuestra mas grande adquisición.

Rosalie soltó una risita en su cara.

-No se si puedes llamarla adquisición, ya que nunca la tuvieron, Aro. Ella escapó hace mucho tiempo ya. Y quieras o no admitirlo fue un gran descuido tuyo.

-Querida, después de 11 años tratando de hallarla creo ya establecí que fue un error mío, un error que estoy seguro no volveré a cometer. –dijo Aro un poco exasperado.

Sabia que estaban hablando de mi, mi sangre hirvió pero no me moví de mi posición entre las sombras.

-Otro de tus grandes errores fue menospreciarla, decir que era solo una niñita asustada, que había visto la trágica muerte de su padre y manteniéndola con algunas medicinas seria suficiente para detener a una niñita frágil. No te distes cuenta de lo madura y fuerte que era ella, que tan solo estaba esperando el momento preciso para escapar, que a diferencia de otras niñas, jamás nadie la vió llorar o quejarse, acataba ordenes como si fuera un robot; cuando tan solo miraba hacia todos lados, creíste que tan solo era curiosidad de una niña de 8 años, y la pequeña Isabella veía puertas, ventanas, claves, todo para hacer mas fácil su escape.

Al parecer, después de su gran discurso Rosalie vio con una sonrisa triunfante el atisbo de rabia que se escondía tras los ojos oscuros y fríos de Aro.

-Fascinante querida, supongo que tuviste 11 años para practicar ese gran discurso.

Aro se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia Rosalie y se paró detrás de ella. Rosalie no se inmuto, solo se quedó mirando al frente.

-Estoy consiente querida, que cada acto de Isabella desde el día que escapó fueron consecuencias de mi gran estupidez e ingenuidad. Sin embargo, trate de arreglarlo. Cuando ya no había esperanzas de encontrar a la escurridiza niñita, ahora ya una joven, mandé a nuestra ultima tropa.

Decidí que esa tropa seria la ultima y me rendiría, la dejaría de buscar y me resignaría a pensar que así tenían que ser las cosas, lo haría por su padre, por la memoria del que fue, aparte de ella, el controlador más talentoso de todos los tiempos. Cada misión de encontrarla eran mandadas muy temprano, ellos tenían que seguir las inexistentes pistas de su paradero y enviármelas al final de día.

Me dije: "Si esta tropa, trae al final de día, ningún informe, entonces dejaría la misión y dejaría a Isabella en paz". Estuve esperando por horas pero ellos jamás llegaron, mande a los agentes a buscarlos y los encontraron. Oh, si que los encontraron. Los encontraron muertos. Algunas de las tropas anteriores también habían tenido ese final, pero la mayoría morían por desangradores, sin embargo, aquella tropa, no murió por desangradores, sino por un telequinetico.

-¿Un telequinetico? ¿Como puede una persona morir por un telequinetico? –dijo Rosalie extrañada.

Yo estaba estupefacta, no sabia nada sobre la decisión de Aro de dejarme en paz. Aro siguió hablando.

-No existen muchas, un telequinetico solo puede ser capaz de matar a alguien estrujando su corazón, con tanta ira que lo haría pedazos dentro de su cuerpo. En todos mis años, conocí solo a uno que podía hacerlo, el único telequinetico lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzar ese rango de poder.

-¿Y el fue el que lo hizo? –pregunto Rosalie con genuino interés, al parecer el deseo de ella de irse lo mas pronto posible se esfumo con la curiosidad.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pensé cuando vi los cadáveres, así que lo investigue, no recordaba su nombre, pero si su cara y su poder. Su nombre era Carlisle Cullen, el telequinetico mas fuerte, pero el había muerto ya hacia 11 años. 11 años, el tiempo exacto cuando ocurrió el plan Isabella. Descubrí que estuvo casado con una sanadora, la chica tenía un grupo donde curaban personas. La investigué pero comprendí que ella no me daría problemas, así que seguí investigándolo, encontré a alguien Edward Cullen, solo estaba registrado en un lugar. Aquí.

-¿Aquí? ¿El pequeño llegó aquí?

-Sí, pero solo eso. NO tenia acta, ni registrado, era casi como si lo hubiesen ocultado. Uní cabos, él era el hijo del mas grande telequinetico, pero el había muerto. Mis informes decían que Edward Cullen fue traído hace 11 años y su cama fue puesta al lado de Isabella Swan. Ambos eran hijos del telequinetico y el controlador más poderosos. Y por ende ellos eran iguales o más de poderosos.

-¿Dónde esta ese niño ahora?-Rosalie se levanto de su silla y encaró a Aro. Él se veía frustrado.

-El escapó unos días antes que Isabella. Interrogué a los guardias que los custodiaban y solo uno me dijo que ellos eran amigos. Muy unidos.

-Eso no significa que cuando escaparon se reencontraron. Pudieron haberse separado. ¿No le seguiste la pista?

-Si lo hize- dijo Aro, asintiendo nerviosamente –Pero no le prestamos tanta atención, jamás tuvimos noticias de él, se escondió muy bien. Se escondió tras la sombra se su amiga. Toda División estaba demasiada ocupada tratando de encontrar a Isabella que jamás se le presto la atención debida –Aro se desplomo en su silla, y se jaló con frustración de los cabellos –Si tan solo no lo hubiésemos menospreciado.

-Pero lo hicieron, el nos hubiese ayudado a encontrar a la niña. ¿Qué más hay? –dijo Rosalie con voz radiante, parecía feliz por encontrar otro error en Aro.

Yo también estaba feliz, él estaba completamente frustrado por sus errores, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que ayudé inconscientemente a Edward. Él se mantuvo a salvo gracias a mí.

-La tropa fue encontrada en un pequeño y sucio edificio lleno de apartamentos, en mi opinión, un lugar perfecto para esconderse. Revisamos todos los apartamentos y todos estaban ocupados excepto uno, acaba de ser ocupado por Isabella Swan. Eso solo significa que ambos se reencontraron y ahora están buscando otro lugar para refugiarse.

-¿Dónde entro yo aquí? ¿Para que necesitas mis servicios?

Aro le pasó el sobre amarillo por encima de la mesa.

-Cuando se revisó el apartamento no se encontró nada, obra de un **limpiador*,** estoy seguro. Así que trajimos lo único que se nos ocurrió, iba a hablar.-Rosalie sacó del sobre un tornillo del picaporte. –Creímos que podías utilizarlo para ayudarnos. Serias bien recompensada, por supuesto.

-¿Porque no se lo pides a alguien mas? No soy la única **rastreadora* **y lo sabes. –dijo Rosalie, dejando a un lado el tornillo.

-Porque, como todos saben, eres la única con la suficientemente fuerza como para rastrear desde una pequeñísima parte. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que todo fue limpiado? Solo limpia lo exterior, pero el pequeño engrane del tornillo no puede ser limpiado.

-¿Estas diciendo que soy la única que puede hacerlo? –dijo con la ceja arqueada.

-Evidentemente, necesitamos esa información.

-Entonces buscaste a la persona equivocada, querido Aro. Sabes perfectamente que soy la única rastreadora con el suficiente odio para no hacer todo lo que División me mande, División no controla mi vida, pagué mi sentencia hace mucho tiempo ya.-dijo Rosalie alzando la voz y parándose, lista para irse.

-No, no, no, no, nooo. Rosalie, querida, podemos arreglarlo –Pero Rosalie no hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.- Eres la única esperanza, te necesitamos mas que a nada.

Con esas palabras, Rosalie detuvo su caminar.

-En ese caso… lo pensaré –y sonriendo se acercó a la mesa y en una bolsa metió el tornillo y salió por la puerta.

Desperté de la visión que Emmet me había traído. Ahora ya no estaba dentro de los cuarteles de División, sino dentro de la habitación de Emmet.

Después de que Edward matara a los agentes de División mandamos a un viejo amigo de Emmet para que pudiera limpiar el cuarto, no dejando ningún rastro de nuestra estancia allí, al parecernos olvidamos de retirar los archivos.

Emmet, era un mensajero, una persona quien tiene el poder de enviar los pensamientos de una persona a otra, él puede hacerme ver lo que quiera, siempre y cuando se le sea entregado primero.

Habíamos estado escondidos con Edward por 2 semanas cuando Emmet vino con ese mensaje.

-¿Cuándo lo recibiste? –le pregunté seria a mi amigo. Él tan solo bajó la mirada.

-Hace 5 días, no sabia si mostrártelo o no, hay información valiosa pero también cosas que no quería que recordaras.

-Emmet, me cuide sola por 9 años sin ti, creo que podre soportarlo, estoy bien.-ahora solo me interesaba el tornillo. Levante la vista y vi que Emmet seguía con la cabeza gacha. Todo me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Tú la conoces –afirme a la viento, el asintió levemente. –Tienes que llevarme a ella.

Él levantó la cabeza abruptamente.

-No, ella me lo dio solo para sacarse el peso de encima, no sabe que te conozco. Si lo sabe ella huira. Sigue pensándolo, esta lo suficientemente confundida, sabe que si no lo hace División la matará pero iría en contra de todos sus principios.

-¡Entonces que no lo haga! ¡Listo! Iré a verla Emmet, quieras o no. Necesito ese tornillo y que ella me cuente lo que ve allí. Necesito, también información sobre División. Necesito los planos, las entradas seretas, su ubicación y ella y trabajó el suficiente tiempo para División como para darme lo que yo necesito. ¡División la necesita pero yo también! Ellos para encontrarme y yo para destruirlos.-en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Edward sosteniendo un paraguas.

-Bella, tranquilízate, tus gritos se escuchan hasta la calle. Ven aquí –caminó hacia mí y me abrazó tiernamente.

Nos sentamos frente a Emmet.

-Ahora, dime ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Tienes noticias, Emmet? –Emmet tan solo me miró a mi y yo asentí, el también necesitaba saberlo. Era lo justo.

Emmet se acercó hacia Edward y le toco la frente, enseñándole el mensaje.

Cuando terminó de ver el mensaje, el lo supo mas rápido que yo.

-Tu la conoces, debes decirnos donde esta, debemos encontrarla-dijo Edward levantándose, buscando su abrigo.

-¡No! ¡Es que están ambos locos! Ella aun esta asimilándolo, no podemos presionándola diciéndole que lo que decida nos afectad de vida o muerte –dijo Emmet poniéndose en frente de la puerta.

-Emmet, es que tú no lo entiendes ¡Si es de vida o muerte! Nosotros estamos en desventaja, solo somos Edward y yo contra toda División, aun necesitamos una vidente y a miles de personas ¡pero todos son lo suficientemente cobardes como para luchar!

-¿Y que hay de mi? ¡Quiero esto tanto como ustedes! También a mi me arrebataron muchas cosas, pero tenemos que ser razonables.

-La encontraremos con o sin tu ayuda, Emmet-dije firme.

-¿Y que pretendes hacer cuando la encuentres? ¿Plantarte en frente de ella y obligarla a que te elija a ti?

Eso pareció apaciguar a Edward y a entrar en razón, el me agarro del brazo y me obligó a verlo.

-Él tiene razón, Bells. Si vamos y la obligamos tal vez solo empeoremos las cosas.

-¿Entonces que pretendes hace?-dije molesta. -¿Debemos esperar a que decida?

Dije mirándolos molestos a ambos.

-Yo no dije eso, quiero esto tanto como ustedes, iremos a visitarla mañana, pero iremos todos más calmados, mientras tanto, tranquilícense, seguiré con mi trabajo. –y con eso Emmet se retío de la pequeña salita hacia su cuarto.

Me senté tan fustada por la situación, por fin habíamos encontrado algo y ellos se decidían a que no era el momento. Era absurdo.

Sentí un peso a mi lado y a Edward pasando un brazo por mis hombros, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tranquilízate, Bella. Ella no se irá de ahí. Esto es solo una prueba, para ver la paciencia. Las revoluciones no se han hecho de un día para otro.

-Lo sé, pero hay tanto que hacer y no tengo idea de cómo empezar. Necesitamos una vidente y ahora con la nueva información me estresa tanto. Los recuerdos. –me imaginé todo lo que habría pasado si no los hubiésemos atacado. Edward me miro a los ojos, tratando de espantar mis ideas negando la cabeza.

-Los recuerdos se quedaran así, como recuerdos. Creo en ese refrán que dice "Todo pasa por una razón", si mi padrea no hubiera muerto jamás me hubiesen mandado a División y jamás te hubiese conocido, si yo no hubiese escapado, entonces tu tampoco hubieras podido, si no hubiésemos estado separados entonces hoy no estuviésemos juntos. ¿No lo ves? Todo esta conectado y si pasara algo, será por un buen motivo. –yo solo sonreí levemente, él nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

-Odio la idea de que alguien maneja mi vida –dije en un susurro.

-No lo hacen, tú controlas tu vida, pero cada paso que damos nos lleva a un destino ya preparado para nosotros, recuerda eso.

Bufé y lo empuje juguetonamente, caímos de espaldas sobre el sofá.

-Lo recordaré. Ahora tengo tanto sueño que si no duermo justo ahora juro que me volveré peligrosa.

Edward puso una absurda cara de fingido susto.

-Oh no, pensé que ya estabas así- le fruncí el se seño y el se rio a carcajadas.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté del sofá, con la intención de irme a mi cama y no levantarme hasta que haya descansado mucho.

-Hasta mañana, Edward –me agache y le di un beso en la mejilla, el me agarró de la cintura y me llevó encima de el sorprendiéndome.

Solté un gritito mientras que el nos volteaba para quedarme encima mío. Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Bells.-dijo parándose, dejándome desparramada y sonrojada en el sofá mientras el se iba riendo hacia su habitación.

Finalmente, me incorporé y le lancé una almohada en la cabeza y él trastabilló. Ahora soy yo la que se rió.

-Eso fue muy cruel, Swan.-dijo fingiendo enojo, aunque sabia que se reía, metiéndose en su habitación mientras yo me metí en la mía.

Me levanté de buenos humos. Me duché, me vestí con un jean negro y un polo simple de Simple Plan y mis ya desgastadas converse. Me cepillé el pelo y me lavé bien la cara.

Salí de mi habitación para ver a Emmet y a Edward sentados en la mesa ya tomando el desayuno.

-Bien, Emmet. Ya estoy mas tranquila, ahora pienso con la cabeza, ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a Rosalie?- Emmet me miro inquisitivamente a los ojos.

-Iremos dentro de un par de horas, esperemos que ella se lo tome de la mejor manera.

Iba a decir algo más pero golpes en la puerta me alertaron.

-Edward me miró y me levanto abrazándome y caminando hacia una puerta de emergencia.

Emmet se levanto a responder la puerta. Miró a través del picaporte para después suspirar aliviado y darnos una señal que indicaba que no era peligroso.

-No vendemos galletas de exploradoras, lo siento. –y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La puerta sonó otra vez, y Emmet exasperado abrió la puerta.

Una adolecente de escurrió por debajo de Emmet.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no puedes entrar aquí. La joven hizo caso omiso a los gritos de Emmet y me miró.

Era una chica de 14 o 15 años, llevaba puesto unas botas militares una pantaloneta y un polo largo de color negro, un saco de color gris y labios pintados de negro.

Me acerqué para mirarla mas cerca y ella también se acerco.

-Bella, aléjate de ahí.-Edward me llamó, pero levante una mano para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunte a la niña mirándola a los ojos.

Pero ella no me dijo su nombre.

-Soy a la que necesitas. Soy una vidente.

.

* * *

***Limpiador: ****puede borrar cualquier rastro fisico o hacerte olvidar, aparecera mas adelante como Olvidadores que es otro nivel de limpiadores.**

***Rastreador: con tan solo un objeto puede utilizarlo como si lo objetos pudieran ver.**

* * *

**HOLA MIS CHICAS!**

**Lo sé, merezco un golpe por haberme desparecido tanto tiempo,pero estos bloqueos mentales son de los peor, os juro y la semana pasada estuve tan mal que tuve que ir de emergencia, Tenia de 39.5 de fiebre. No pude ir a clases y mis examenes no los pude dar, asi que mañana ire a rogarles a los profesores a que me dejen dar de nuevo el examen.**

**Asi que ya volví, y ahora si TODOS LOS SABADOS O DOMINGOS HAY ACTUALIZACIONES.**

**Hoy me toco de Division y la prox semana en MI PROPIO CUENTO DE HADAS! Wujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! **

**Bien sin mas rodeos me despido**

**Las amo, las veo la proxima semana**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
